poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
What a Twister!
"What a Twister!" is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise When a tornado watch is issued for the entire town of Poundsville, the heroes take precautions to be safe. Plot Part One (Outside, Cooler, Holly, Momo, Marcus, and TJ are raking leaves. The weather is warm.) Cooler: Whoa! The weather sure is warm today. TJ: And it's the middle of November too. Marcus: Well, I wouldn't worry about that, soldiers. (Worry Wart rushes toward the five.) Worry Wart: Guys! You won't believe what I've heard on TV. Holly: What's that? Worry Wart: A tornado watch has been issued for all of Poundsville! The weather report says that we're going to have a tornado outbreak! (TJ gets a horrified look on his face.) TJ: (Frightened) Tornadoes? Did you say tornadoes? Worry Wart: Yeah! Marcus: Now is a good time to be prepared. Holly: Right. Let's call for an emergency meeting. (Soon, everyone is gathered for an emergency meeting.) Cooler: And that's why we called you all here. Beamer: Sweet Henrietta! A tornado outbreak?! What are we going to do? Cooler: Well, an underground shelter would be a safe place to go. Bartrand: We can take cover in the headquarters. Barkerville: Good idea. Do we have a weather radio to keep an eye on the updates on the weather? Catgut: I have one right here. (Catgut puts the weather radio down on the table and turns it on.) Radio: Now, for the latest updates. As stated earlier, the weather service in Poundsville has issued a tornado watch for the entire area of Poundsville until 9 pm tonight in response to the high risk of severe weather from eastern Indiana to northwestern South Carolina. Dumbo: Gosh. That sounds scary. Radio: It is mainly due to the unseasonably warm temperatures and high dew points. If you live within the vicinity of the high risk severe area, be advise to take action and stay save when the situation worsens. TJ: (Scared) No. It can't be. Not again. Ian: What's wrong, TJ? TJ: I hate tornadoes. I was a baby when a tornado nearly destroyed this place. I was scared. Marcus; Don't worry, soldier. Cooler: Yeah, TJ, we'll be okay. TJ: I hope you're right. Have any of you encounter tornadoes before? Gamma: Well, Poundsville has a history of rare and obscure tornado sightings. I better inform the mayor about this matter. (Gamma concentrates using Puppy Power. A vision of Mayor Bigelow appears above his head.) Gamma: Mayor Bigelow? Mayor Bigelow: Oh, hello, Gamma. What seems to be the problem? Gamma: High-risk severe weather is forecast for Poundsville. Mayor Bigelow: My goodness. Well, not to worry, I notified the whole town about the matter. Thanks for telling me. (The vision disappears.) Gamma: Now that that's taken care of, let's go prepare. (A while later, everyone is getting ready for the outbreak.) Radio: A tornado warning is now issued for several counties in the southwestern part of Ohio. If you live in the following counties... TJ: (Scared) We're going to die. But, I don't want to die. I haven't seen the new episode of the Walker and Ruff Show. Cooler: Don't worry, TJ. Everything will be okay. TJ: Are you sure, Cooler? Cooler: Yeah. TJ: Wait a minute. What about uncle Horatio and auntie Irene? Elaine: Mother and father will be fine. Our mansion has a basement. TJ: Oh. Well, I still don't know about what's going to happen. I mean, what if a really big tornado wipes out all of Poundsville? Beamer: Don't worry. We'll be fine. Igor: Hey, just how bad can a tornado get? (Howler pulls out a book on tornadoes.) Howler: Aroo! Look, Igor. This is the Fujita Scale. It measures the strength of tornadoes. You see, a small and weak tornado is an F1. An F2 would be worse. But the worst is F5. Igor: You know, when you name a spinning cyclone of wind and destruction after buttons on your keyboard, it really doesn't sound quite as threatening, does it? TJ: (Grabbing Igor and hugging him) This is no time for bad jokes, Igor! We're going to die! Igor: No we're not. We're safe here. TJ: How are we safe?! Igor: Because we're underground. It can't reach us from here. Part Two (Outside, the skies are getting darker and darker. Lightning flashes are seen and the wind is howling. Back at the Pound Puppy Headquarters, everyone is anticipating the worst. TJ is still scared.) TJ: This can't be happening. This must be a dream. Someone tell me this is a dream. Of course, this is not a dream. This is a nightmare. Yeah, that's it! I'm having a nightmare! But, why am I not waking up?! Wake up, TJ! WAKE UP! (TJ cries hysterically.) Gamma: Cooler? Cooler: Yes, Gamma? Gamma: I believe TJ's gone crazy. (Gamma grabs the panicking TJ by the shoulder.) Gamma: Snap out of it! (Gamma slaps TJ, who then seems to regain control.) TJ: I-I-I's sorry. I just went a little hysterical. Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring TJ Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist